Amityville horror
by Shichinintai'sGoddess
Summary: InuYasha Amityville horror. Couples- Ban/San, a little Hiten/Abi and Sess/Kagura
1. Chapter 1

A/N in this story i will put instead of a cuss word you can think of a cuss you want in it's place

(Bankotsu Shichinintai of the age 18 going to Tashio High.) Story startes when Ban is off to school with his gay brother Jakotsu and bald brother Renkotsu.

"BANKOTSU, WAKE UP" shouted Bankotsu's older brother Renkotsu. Bankotsu groaned and pulled ther covers over his head, "go away" Bankotsu said said groaning. Ren tore the blankets off Ban. "get up you lazy ". Then Ren walked out of the room mumbling to him self, something like, That lazy Jakotsu ran into Ban's room jumping up and down like a kangaroo on crack. "YAY TODAYS THE DAY FOR THE FIELD TRIP" He sang very off key. Ban groaned and got up and went to the bathroom and changed into camouflage pants and a plain T shirt with combat boots.(A/N he looks like his going to the army) Rebraiding his very long hair. He walked past Jakotsu who's smiling like an baka. Ban grabbed some toast and walked out the door. "HEYYYYYYYYYYY WAIT UPPPPPPPPPPPP" Jakotsu yelled running up to him. "what Jaky" Ban asked carelessly he didn't give a what Jaky wanted. Renkotsu walked up. "let's go." Ban said in a 'what a drag' kinda way.

10 excruciating min.

Jakotsu still smiling like a baka. There was a bus stationed out side the school. Today Ban's class was going to a Mansion like house for 3 1/2 weeks. Ban's class includes- Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Ryura, Kaogme, Kikyo, Kouga, Ayame, Yura, Abi, Suikotsu, Naraku, Kagura, and Hiten. Kikyo and Kagome share a room, Yura and Abi share a room and Jakotsu share a room with Renkotsu, the rest get their own rooms. The class all gathered around in groups to talk, Kagome came over the Ban, Jaky, and Ren. "Hey, Bankotsu" She said not even noticing Jaky and Ren. "What's up"Ban sighed Kagome was always trying to get him to ask her out. "nothing much, what about you" She said getting into his personal space. "can you, like, back off" He said backing away.

Kikyo walked over and grabbed Ban's arm and walked onto the bus let go of Ban and walked back to Ayame without a word. "thanks" Ban Mumbled Sitting next to Hiten. "what's up, man" Hiten said all smug like. "nothin' dude just thinking"Ban said just as smug like Hiten. "I saw Kagome get all up on you, you know she's like the hottest girl in school" "i know, dude, but she needs to back off, i'm not interested in her like that." Hiten sighed Bankotsu was like the hottest guy in school and he gots all the girls lookin' at him. Hiten already had a girlfriend who happened to be Abi, she wasn't all up on him like the other girls used to be, kinda like how the girls are to Ban. Ban put on some head phones and listening to 'Twisted Transister' By Korn. Kagome walked by and batted her eyelashes at him, Ban glanced at her the went back to staring at the back of the seat in front of him.

The bus jerked and started up, Jaky and Ren sat behind Hiten and Ban chatting away. Hiten and Ban shared words every so often. Abi sat in front of them with Yura, Abi would sometimes turn around and talk to Hiten. Ban and Hiten started to talk about the trip 'cause they were bored. "Hey, Dude ain't it cool that we get to go to some Mansion for couple of weeks, with no work what's so ever." Hiten said. "Yeah it's cool but they said that house used to be owned by a girl around our age" "where is she now" "dead, she died 10 years ago." Hiten startes at Ban confused."how'd she die" Ban shrugged. "What was her name." "Sango something or other i don't really remember" Ban shrugged again but more out of confusion" "how do you know this anyway??" "Asked Mr.Myoga" Ban replied.

The Bus Stopped at this kinda creep but big house. Kikyo felt eyes on her and looked at a window where a girl stud staring angrly at them with beautiful brown eyes filled with hate and pain. Kikyo blinked and the girl was gone. She shrugged and walked over to Ayame.

Ban walked into the house after Mr.Myoga he showed people to their room.

Naraku in the first room to the right, Kagome and Kikyo next to him, Jaky and Ren across from Naraku, Abi and Yura next to Jaky and Ren, Kagura across from them, Ryura across from her, Hiten next to Ryura, Kouga next to Kagura and Ayame across from them, Sesshomaru next to her.Mr.Myoga walked farther down the hall the last room. "Here you are Mr.Bankotsu" Mr.Myoga said. "who's room was this" Ban asked. "Sango Hiraikotsu's room, she was a beautiful young lady, around your age i think" /Just great i'm sleeping in some dead girls room/ Ban thought sacasticly. Ban smiled and thanked Mr.Myoga. "dinners at 7, Good day" Mr.Myoga said walking out of they room swiftly.

Ban turned on the sink but no water came out he hit the sink and a drop of redish goo fell out, Ban wiped it with his finger and smelled it./Blood??/ Ban thought. He walked out of the bathroom and looked around. Then this hord smell of like burning flesh came to his nose, covered his nose but the smell was strongest near the closet. He carefully walked to the closet slow. He grabbed the handle and slowly opened the closet and turned on the lights he screamed bloody murder when he saw a girl hanging in the closet burned and a bullet through her head, she looked up at him "look what Miroku did to me" She said. The the rope snapped and she fell to the floor with a thud.

Hiten came running through the door and saw Ban on the floor pale like he seen a ghost. "Bankotsu, Man, you alright." Bankotsu jerked then looked at Hiten then back to the closet where the girl was and she wasn't their any more. "Ban i heard you scream so i came to see if you were alright, but what happened to you, Man, your whiter then milk." "i don't know"


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N most of this chapter will be different peoples PoVs)

Normal PoV

"I don't know" Bankotsu replied, what he has just seen scared the out of him. It kept replaying in his head as he walked down to dinner with Hiten who had a concerned look on his face. "Hey, Ban you sure you're alright" Hiten asked still unsure. Ban shook he head, "yeah I'm fine I thought I saw something but I'm fine." Bankotsu said regaining color in his face.

Sango's PoV

/That boy is different what was his name, Bankotsu, I think. They better leave soon this is my house/ I thought of that Bankotsu boy some more. Just then this girl walked up to me. "You are not one of this world are you" She asked me. I rolled my eyes, "no duh" I replied smartly. "My name his Kikyo" She replied not really bothered by my remark. /she is kinda cool I guess/ I thought. "Names Sango, Nice to met you Kikyo" I replied nicely. Kikyo nodded. "Likewise" Kikyo said unemotionally. Kikyo started walking away. I walked the opposite way, then I saw someone that looked like Kikyo but girlier. /I think I could play with this one. / I thought evilly. I stud in the hall way a cocked my head to the left then made blood pool around me and come out of my ears, mouth, eyes, and my nose. I smiled a rope appeared around my neck and a gun bullet wound through my head.

Kagome's PoV

I was walking to dinner when I smelled this horde smell in the air, I plugged my nose and walked closer to the smell I saw this girl standing there her back to me. "Hey, where is this stench coming from" I asked, She turned around slowly she faced me; I screamed and shut my eyes tightly.

Normal PoV

This horrified screamed echoed through the house every one shot up except Kikyo and Sesshomaru. "KAGOME" InuYasha and Kouga shouted and shot off running toward Kagome everyone else followed except Kikyo and Sesshomaru. When they got there they saw Kagome standing there eyes tightly closed tears falling down her eyes like a water fall, and she was pale.

Still Normal PoV

To Kikyo and Sesshomaru

Sango walked in laughing her off. Kikyo glanced at her. "Hello again Sango, I suspected you were the one who scared my bothersome sister" Kikyo said. "You know this girl Kikyo" Sesshomaru asked. "Hai Sesshomaru-sama" Kikyo replied respectfully.

Sango walked over to Sesshomaru and Kikyo and sat down next to Kikyo. "Hello My name is Sango" Sango said sticking her hand out. "Sesshomaru" He said shaking her hand. Just then everyone walked in to see Sesshomaru shaking hands with some girl. "IT'S THAT GIRL I SAW" Both Kagome and Bankotsu yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**With the group**_

Everyone stared at Bankotsu and Kagome like they were dumb. Sango laughed and disappeared into thin air. "Wha...Wha...Who was that?" Hiten shuddered visibly. Sesshomaru sat down unfazed by the incident. "That was Sango the ghost haunting this place." Kikyo said with a straight face. "There is no such thing as a ghost, Kikyo" Kouga said still alittle shaky. "You better believe in ghost" Said Sesshomaru unemotionally."You, the all great, Sesshomaru, believes there is a ghost haunting this house" Inuyasha teased.Everyone giggled except Kikyo of course.

_**With Sango,**_

/You'll believe in ghosts soon enough/ She thought turning around and walking away.

_**Back to the group,**_

"Hey, Bankotsu, so you saw the ghost too" Kagome said acting shy. "duh" Bankotsu rolled his eyes and walked towards the back yard. "Hey, Sesshomaru-Sama," Kagura said sitting next to him. "Yes Kagura" "umm...I believe you that there are such things as ghost" Kagura said looking down. "Oh come on Kagura don't be stupid, Sesshomaru is just say that to get us scared." Naraku told her. "I am not toying with you Naraku" Sesshomaru eyes flashed with anger. "Calm down, Sesshomaru-Sama Naraku is just being a baka." Kagura said glaring daggers at her brother. "It's alright Kagura I am not in the mood to kill you beloved brother right now." Sesshomaru said rolling his beautiful golden eyes. "Sorry Sesshomaru-Sama"Kagura said getting up to leave sadly. "You know you don't have to call me Sesshomaru-Sama, Sesshomaru is fine." Sesshomaru added as she left. Kagura nodded and smiled. Sesshomaru smirked.

_**WIth Sango,**_

/AWWW SO CUUUTTTEE/ she thought as Kagura got up to leave. Sango walked down the stairs to go outside to watch the group. "You know it's not good to listen to others conversations, Sango" Sesshomaru glanced up at her. "But it was SOOO CUUTTTEE" She said all girlie like. "Whatever."He said rolling his eyes again. Sango resumed walking until she got to the back door. Sango walked right through it and continued walking replaying 'Down with the sickness' in her head. She walked around tell she came to the pool in the back. Bankotsu was swimming around with white, blue, and grey swimming trunks on. /Being a ghost has its advantages/ She thought perverted looking at Bankotsu. /He has a nice body, but his eyes are like the sky right now/ she thought looking up. The sky was a beautiful colbat, and other blues and purples. Sango smiled he first smile in years.

_**With Kagome,**_

Kagome was walking to her room when she heard splashing, she walked to the back door to see Bankotsu swimming. /Why is he always putting me down, nobody but him rejects me, i am the prettiest girl in school so he should want me, he's just shy/ Kagome thought she then walked out side. "Hey, Bankotsu" Kagome said winking walking over to one of the end of the pool. Bankotsu sighed and glanced at her. /Why does she have to be here i came out here for peace and quiet./ Bankotsu thought. "what do you want, Kagome" He asked kinda rude. "oh i just wanted to know why you were out here swimming in the middle of the night." Kagome said sweetly looking around. "I came out here for peace and quiet, which you kinda ruined." Bankotsu said looking away.

_**Back to Sango**_

/So this chick likes Bankotsu but he can't stand her, she does look like a prep waring flipping mini skirt out side./ Just then Bankotsu looked right at Sango then he looked away. /Did he just look at me?/ Sango thought looking at him again before getting a idea.

_**With Kagome and Ban**_

/ What was that/ Bankotsu thought looking to the right. Just then Kagome screamed as she fell into the pool. She came back up and gasped, she quickly swam to the edge gasping. Then she got pulled under again, /I can't move/ Bankotsu thought panicking alittle as Kagome was under water. She came up again gasping for air. Then the heard a woman's voice bellow across the pool. "Let this be a warning, if you do not leave i will kill you" the Voice echoed across the house so everyone heard it and came running out side to find Kagome laying on the edge of the pool gasping and Bankotsu pale as milk in the pool staring wide eyed at Kagome.

_**With Sango**_

"Let this be a warning, if you do not leave i will kill you" Sango bellowed so it echoed across the house. She smiled and walked over to Kagome sand moved her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead gentle. "where i kissed your forehead is were i was shot by my beloved Miroku if you will not leave i will kill or the house will." i said softly to where only Kagome could hear. "Why are you doing this" Kagome asked Sango.

_**With the group**_

They stud there staring at Bankotsu and Kagome until they heard Kagome say something.

"Why are you doing this" Everyone stared at her because she asked nobody staring straight at someone beside her. "Kagome are you all right" Inuyasha asked slowly walking to her and kneeling down were Sango was.

_**Back to Sango**_

Sango smirked at her question but did not answer. Sango stud as Inuyasha kneeled down next to here. Sango stud and looked at the moon then to Kikyo, Sango seemed to tell Kikyo something. Kikyo nodded understanding her, Sango smiled and walked past the group. "how did it get so cold" Kouga asked rubbing his arms up and down. They shrugged, Bankotsu jumped out of the pool walking to his room dripping wet.

_**With Bankotsu**_

He dried off, then slipped into some boxers and into the bed. The bed was really warm and smiled like roses and lilies. He smiled "This was a girls room but how does it smell like roses and lilies if nobodies been here for years." he asked nobody. "Because there are maids who keep everything nice and tidy'' Sango answered his question. Bankotsu shot up looking around the room tell he saw near the closet a girls frame stud."wh...wh..who...a..are...yo..you" Bankotsu said scared out of his wits. "you don't have to be scared of me i won't hurt you, i promise" Sango said a little sad because everyone is scared of her. She walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight so he could see her better. /She is beautiful, if you get past the part she's dead, but her eyes hold such pain and sadness i wonder why she is like this./ Bankotsu thought sadly for the Beautiful ghost.

"Why do you hold so much sadness in your eyes" Bankotsu asked. "it's a long story" Sango said walking over to the bed and sitting at the edge. "The nights still young" He said smiling sweetly at her. "ok i tell you"


	4. Chapter 4

"So it all started when i moved here"

_**Flashback**_

"Honey, this house is perfect" Sango said smiling looking up at the house. "But this can't be right it said 10,000" Miroku said looking at the ad in the paper. "What's so wrong about it Sweetie?" Sango asked. "This house is huge it should be like 100,000, Not 10,000" Miroku said looking at the house then the paper. Sango shrugged and walked up to the house were a relater stud."Hello you must be Sango, My name is Sora, Please follow me" Said Smiling sweetly at the couple. "See honey the people here are so nice" Sango said to Miroku. "They're only nice when they think the got a deal." Miroku said quietly to Sango.

_**--In the Last bedroom--**_

"Here is the Master bedroom" Sora said nicely walking into the room. "OK what's the deal with the place" Miroku said eyeing Sora. "Ummm...So how do you like the house" Sora said looking around kinda scared. Miroku narrowed his eyes at Sora. "We love it, don't we Honey" Sango said glaring at her husband. "feh, whatever" Miroku said rudely. So the walked outside by Sora's car. "Honey i think we should get the house" Sango said whispering to him."i don't know Sango there has to be a catch to this deal." Miroku whispered back."What is it with 'there has to be a catch' and crap it's a good deal" "Sango if we by this house we will be eating cardboard for a year" "so" "Sango" "We deserve this, You deserve this, come on honey" "fine, I'll get it for you" Miroku Said his eyes softening as he looked at her. Sango squealed and jumped into his arms giving him a huge kiss.

_**--3 Months later--**_

"Sango were are you" Miroku yelled. "In the back, sweetie" Sango shouted from the swing in the back. Miroku smiled and walked to the back to her. "Hey baby what do you need" Sango said well swinging."It's getting dark" Miroku said looking up at the Colbat sky. "Oh did my family get to sleep alright." Sango asked because her sisters, brother, and parents were living with them. "yes they are sleeping soundly" Miroku said. "Thank you sweetie" Sango Said getting of the swing walking over to Miroku and kissing him softly. "Even though it was hard getting little Kohaku asleep." Miroku said holding Sango. Sango laughed beautiful. Miroku smiled. They walked back inside hand in hand.

_**--At 3:16--**_

Sango woke up to gun shots. "Miroku!" She said patting the spot next to her to find nobody their. More gun shots were heard. Sango got up and ran into the closet closing the door quietly. The bedroom door opened and Miroku walked in with a shot gun. "Sango" He said quietly. He then listened, he slowly walked to the closet opened the door to find Sango in the corner crying. "Miroku" She said softly. "I love you Sango" He picked up the gun and shot her in the head.

He heard the cops and he quickly grabbed a rope and hung Sango and wrote ' i love you' in her blood on the wall, then lightly kissed her frozen lips.

_**End of Flashback**_

Sango finished Sobbing quietly. Bankotsu looked at her sadly he slowly put his hand on her back softly. "Sango" He said quietly. Sango tensed as he touched her put relaxed as he said her name.

"I'm sorry" He said softly. "it's fine" Sango said looking down. Sango got up and walked to the door. "goodnight, Bankotsu" Sango said turning and smiling at him sweetly. "Where are you going" Bankotsu said softly. "nowhere" Sango said. "why don't you stay with me tonight" Bankotsu said. Sango blushed, but nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down beside Bankotsu. "You can lay down next to me i don't mind" He said smirking. "OK" Sango said Looking down before laying next to him.

_**--Next morning--**_

"Bankotsu, wake up" Sango said softly moving his bangs from his face. Bankotsu yawned slowly opening his eyes, blinking up at Sango. "Yeah" He said yawning again. "Get up, Breakfast is done" Sango said smiling at him. "Sorry I'm still tired." Bankotsu said getting up walking over to the dresser. Sango blushed and looked away because he was only in boxers. Bankotsu smirked at her then pulled on some jeans and a male tank top. "you can look now" Bankotsu said smirking. A knock on the door made Sango jump a little. "Come on Ban, breakfast is done" Hiten's voice come through the door. "1 minute, dude" Bankotsu said. He looked to where Sango was but now she wasn't. Ban Shrugged and opened the door. Hiten stud there clearly annoyed. "Man, Dude you look tired." Hiten said. Ban shrugged again and walked to the table.

_**--with sango--**_

Sango stud looking at the teens eating. "Hey, Ban you look tired" Naraku said looking at Bankotsu. "yeah you do" Inuyasha agreed looking at him too. " i just talked to Sango last night I'm fine." Bankotsu said yawning again. "Who is Sango" Hiten asked. "Me" Sango said appearing out of thin air behind Naraku. "HOLY CRAP" Naraku yelled snapping his head back at Sango who walked over to Bankotsu.Everyone but Sess. Kik, and Ban stared as she walked over to him. "Sorry i kept you up all night" She said softly. "It's alright Sango no need for apologies" Bankotsu said said softly looking at Sango. Sango smiled at Bankotsu. "What do you mean, 'you kept Bankotsu up all night' "Kagome asked angrily staring at Sango. "What's it to you" Sango said glaring and Kagome. "Sango calm down" Bankotsu said softly taking Sango's chin so she faced him. Bankotsu kissed Sango's forehead softly to calm her down. Kagome and the others jaws dropped. Sango nodded softly looking into Bankotsu eyes before disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Just to tell you people i probably won't be updating alot 'cause school is starting soon. NOOOOO**_

**Last time**

Sango disappeared after Bankotsu kissed her forehead.

**With Sango**

She appeared in her bed room walking calmly over to the bed and laying down. She some how fell into a empty sleep.

**-xx-Dream-xx-**

BANG, BANG, BANG

"Miroku!" Dream Sango said patting the spot next to her to find nobody their. BANG BANG BANG. Dream Sango got up and ran into the closet closing the door quietly. The bedroom door opened and Dream Miroku walked in with a shot gun. "Sango" Dream Miroku said quietly. Dream Miroku slowly walked to the closet opened the door to find Dream Sango in the corner crying softly . "Miroku" Dream Sango said softly. "I love you Sango" Dream Miroku said looking at Dream Sango softly picked up the gun and shot her in the head, Dream Sango fell to the floor with a THUD and lay still as blood puddled around her.

**-xx-End of Dream-xx-**

Sango sat up gasping with tears pouring out of her eyes. She looked around then got up. She went to the closet and walked in and layed down in the same spot she died at. She then cried and cried wondering why her life had to end so horribly. She screamed as arms wrapped around her.

**With Bankotsu**

Bankotsu stared at the place Sango was and then looked up at everyone to see them staring at him. "What?" He asked. "What were you doing with some dead girl." a snobby reply came from Kagome. "She ain't 'some dead girl' and why do you need to know." Bankotsu said glaring at her.

"She is to some dead girl because she ain't alive" Kagome said. "so wh..." He began but was interrupted by some bodies scream echo across the table. "Sango" Bankotsu eyes widened as he look toward the hall then ran to his room. Everyone looked eyes widened. /She scream so what she'll live, never mind she's already dead, but that isn't fair that she has all of My Bankotsu's attention./ Kagome thought.

**To Bankotsu**

He was running to his bed room he opened the door to see Sango walk into the closet and lay down and cry. Bankotsu watched her cry. /She probably needs space/ Bankotsu kept telling himself so he just stud and watched her. Then arms wrapped around her she screamed again. Bankotsu jerked and ran over to her grasping onto her arm trying to help her. She looked up at him and grabbed his arm with one hand as the other was pushing on the ground. Finally the arms let go and sank into the ground. Sango fell into bankotsu from the force of her falling into him knocked him over. Sango fell over on him with her hand an each side of his head and her knees an either side of his hips. Sango was turned bright red, her eyes widened and she stopped breathing, Bankotsu blushed, then smirked at her. Then Jaky and Ren ran into the room to find them like that. Jakotsu's eyes widened then he laughed really hard fall to the floor. Renkotsu laughed alittle. Sango looked at them and she got up fast. Bankotsu chuckled and got up. Jakotsu who was still giggling stud up shaking. "Big Brother you can even make a ghost blush, How do you do it?" Renkotsu asked looking at him. Bankotsu smirked.

**Skip the rest of the day nothing really happened.**

"Sango you staying in here tonight again" Bankotsu said looking at her. "if you want me to" Sango said looking back at him. "sure" he said. "Ok" She walked over to the bed and layed down staring at him. They kept staring at each other slowly getting closer. Sango snapped out of the daze and looked away. Bankotsu stared at her and then layed on his back staring at the celling. "ummm..Thanks for...you know..helping me." Sango stuttered. Bankotsu smiled and looked at her and moved so he was right next to her. He wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the back of her neck softly. Sango gasped "Bankotsu?" She asked turning to face him she was pressed up against him. She was breathing heavily, she had a light blush acrossed her cheeks. She looked up at him to find him asleep./He looks so cute/ Sango thought. She brushed the bangs out of his face. She cuddled into his chest./He is so warm, i had this same feelings for Miroku but these feelings are a little different, could i be falling for him?/


	6. Chapter 6

**Night Time**

/could i be falling for him/Sango thought looking over at him. She layed down and watched as he slept peacefully. She smiled when he snored alittle. Sango reached her arm down and touched his cheek softly, love gleaming in her eyes, but nobody saw or so she thought.

**Next Morning**

Bankotsu woke up staring at Sango as she sat there deep in thought, she blushed alittle and shook her head. Ban Laughed alittle just enough to get her attention. "huh, what?" She said looking at him strangely. "you look so cute sitting there blushing" He responded carefully placing his words. She blushed bright red when he said 'Cute'. "uhh..thanks. i guess" Sango said staring away when they heard a knock on the door.

"Yes" Bankotsu said angrily 'cause he was going to ask Sango what she was thinking. Ban opened the door but nobody was there. "uh ok, hey Sango what were yo...Sango??" Bankotsu stopped mid sentence because When he turned around Sango was gone. "Sango?? Where are you?? you better not be trying to scare me."

"Sango isn't here at the moment, would you mind telling her husband instead." A male voice said from behind Bankotsu. "Huh"

_**Sorry i couldn't write that much cause i have other things more important to do, so Sorry. Also if i don't come on or review any stories means I'm probably on my game 9Dragons. so if you play 9d try to find a girl named Mikotsu kay. again I AM SORRY!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Who the hell are you" Bankotsu said angrily facing the intruder

"Who the hell are you" Bankotsu said angrily facing the intruder.

"Like I said I'm Sango's husband" The man said.

The man had short black hair in a small ponytail, he had indigo eyes, and he had blooding dripping from a wound on his neck.

"Your name is Miroku, right?" Bankotsu asked stepping towards the man.

"Yes. I see my wife has told you about me." Miroku said smirking.

"Yes she told me a lot about you" Bankotsu again taking a step forward.

Now Bankotsu stood towering over Miroku smirking as Miroku flinched and stepped back showing weakness.

"What's the matter scared? I thought dead people aren't supposed to get scared." Bankotsu teased him.

Bankotsu continued teasing Miroku until he exploded. "I'LL KILL HER!! I'LL KILL HER!! I'LL KILL HER!!" He continued to scream as Sango appeared before Bankotsu bond by the hands and legs.

"Sango" Bankotsu whispered her name softly enough to make her wake up.

"Bankotsu" Sango whispered back.

Bankotsu completely forgetting about Miroku walked over to Sango and held her into his arms lightly afraid she would go away.

"Don't touch my wife" Miroku getting over his little scream session held a shot gun to Bankotsu's head. "MIROKU YOU WOULDN'T!!" Sango screamed grabbing the shotgun and twisting it back.

Bankotsu watched at the two ghost fight. "SANGO!! DON'T YOU WANT TO LIVE WITH ME FOREVER!!!!?" Miroku yelled slapping Sango and flew towards Bankotsu.

"NO" Sango yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

"NO" Sango Screamed.

Miroku looked sad until he clenched his jaw tight and pushed Sango back.

"Is it because you love someone else" Miroku screamed.

"I died for you Sango!" Miroku continued.

"Sango I shot my self after you died" Sango looked pissed.

"You killed me I didn't DIE!!!!!" Sango screeched. Miroku looked a little taken aback.

"Sango don't you scream at me" Miroku slapped her.

Sango gasped before turning to see Bankotsu sneak up behind Miroku.

Bankotsu punched Miroku in the back of the head before hopping over him and grapping Sango's hand and running out the door into the hall.

"Bankotsu you got to leave" Sango yanked her hand free and pointed to the exit.

"Sango come with me" Bankotsu pleaded.

"Bankotsu I'm dead." Sango looked down.

"Not to me" Bankotsu grabbed her chin to look at him. He slowly lowered his head.

Sango stared into his eyes. Bankotsu pressed his lips to hers.

"SANGO" Miroku called. Sango pushed away from Bankotsu and grabbed his hand and ran for the door.

Bankotsu sped up picking her up making her gasp. He ran through the door and some how Sango remained in his arms. Sango was sure that the house would take her back but it didn't.

A sound Sango hasn't heard in along time.

Bump, Bump, Bump

The sound made Sango laugh and jump out of the confused Bankotsu's arms.

"What's the matter with you, we just about lost our lives Sango?" Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at her.

Sango grabbed his hand and put it where her heart was. Bankotsu blushed bright red when she put his hand on her chest, but he soon got over it when he felt the-

Bump, Bump, Bum bump,

He smiled she was alive again somehow. Then he noticed she frowned and dropped his hand. She pointed to the house.

He stared at her trying to figure out what she wanted.

"The others baka!" she throw her heads up. "I fell in love with a moron!" She said pacing. "oh" Bankotsu rubbed the back of his neck.

Bankotsu picked up a rock and throw it at a window. It broke the window and they heard a " WHAT THE HELL" and "WHO THE…" Sango laughed when Inuyasha opened the now broken window to look to see who broke it.

"BANKOTSU!" Inu yelled. "GET EVERYONE UP WERE LEAVIN THIS DUMP!" Bankotsu yelled to Inu! "Why?" "Cause I said so now lets go! I'll buy you a beer" That got InuYasha's attention. He ran through the house waking everyone up.

Everyone walked out side to notice Sango there.

"Isn't that, that ghost that was tormenting us" Kagome asked not liking one bit that she was near Bankotsu.

"Yes in fact it is" Sesshomaru nodded to Sango. She smiled back.

"Let's go" Bankotsu turned and wrapped his arm around Sango's waste.

**With Miroku**

Miroku watched all of them walk out of my house.

"Sango, my dear, this isn't over" He declared disappearing in a cloud of smoke as the door slammed shut.


End file.
